


You're Not Sorry

by GayStuffe



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/F, Smut, smad akko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 07:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17597306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayStuffe/pseuds/GayStuffe
Summary: Diana's not really sorry. Is she?





	You're Not Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> So, I made this in about 3 hours. It's also the first anything I'm posting online. I also did not look through for mistakes, so if you find one, please alert me and I will cry.

Diana’s POV

“Ugh, fuck babe, that feels so fucking good,” the slightly shorter girl moaned out, panting in between each word spoken. Her entire face was red, eyes screwed shut and mouth open, gasping for breath. I loved these stolen moments, waking up at the crack up dawn so we could sneak in some private time for ourselves. 

“I know hun, please be quite, we wouldn’t want to wake up your roommates now would we?” I barely managed to whisper out into her neck, forcing yet another mewl out of her mouth. 

“Fuck the roommates, the purple haired one sleeps like a rock and the nerd was up til’ 2 reading something,” she breathed out, clawing at my back with her blunt nails, signaling that she was close. 

I couldn’t hold in the chuckle that escaped from my throat. “Have I pleasured you so that you cannot remember your friend’s names? If so, then soon you will not be able to remember even your own name,” I chuckled out, drawing my fingers out from between her thighs and inserting them into my mouth. 

I moaned around said fingers before placing my lips on her pulse point, sucking and nibbling until a reddened mark appeared. Satisfied with the coloring of the mark, I began trailing my lips down her throat, leaving wet kisses on each patch of skin. 

“Babe,” she gasped out, “please, hurry it up, I’m worried they’re gonna wake up soon.” I hummed in slight annoyance at being rushed but nevertheless sped up my descent, lingering only on her chest long enough to nip at each nipple, eliciting a miniscule yelp from my lover each time. Finally, my face reached between her thighs, leaving me to groan at the smell of her feminine musk. I took a tentative lick, causing a moan to slip out of both of our mouths.  
I gently began lapping at the moisture that had gathered between her inner lips, reveling in the taste. I trailed my fingers up her leg, past her calf and then her thigh, before inserting two of them inside of her, causing her to take in a deep breath. 

“I’m so close Diana, please, faster,” she wheezed out, her hands gripping the bed sheets beside her. I simply nodded, slipping my fingers in and out faster than I had been before. I quickly switched them out for my tongue, using my thumb to prod her clit slightly, causing her to spasm uncontrollably. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” she whisper-yelled as she climaxed, my fingers still occupying her became crushed by her warm inner walls, creating an oldy satisfying squelching sound. 

After she had come down from her high, I let my fingers slip out, licking them clean as she caught her breath.

I checked the time, realizing I was cutting it close to when the red team woke up to visit with the green team in the mornings.

“Well,” I started, “seeing as you’ve finished, I’ll be taking my leave.” I left the bed for the door, only to be stopped by a pale hand. 

“I didn’t get you off.”

I chuckled at the words. “It’s fine, I have to go, you can pay me back next time.” I say with a smirk, walking towards the door once again. I place my hand on the door handle, turning it and opening the door slightly. I take two steps out and turn around, walking backwards for a few steps to say a final goodbye.

“I hope you had fun Amanda.”

____________________________________

 

And tripped over a figure balled up, leaning on the wall. From my position on the floor, I could hear the figure sniffling and muttering something.

“I figured I would let you two finish,” The figure shakily muttered out, slowly lifting her head to reveal watering red eyes. “Or, at least one of you,” she added on, inhaling a deep breath. 

“A-akko?” I asked, my eyes widening in disbelief. 

“How could you? And with Amanda too? What’s Hannah gonna think. Hell, what do I think?!” She cried out, bursting into to tears once again. 

“I-i’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, I-”

Akko cut me off, “Of course you meant to, I heard it all too clear just a few minutes ago Diana, how could you?” Akko asked once again, sobbing wildey into her knees. “You’re not sorry, you did it, you’re sorry it turned out like this.” She croaked out, lifting her head so that I could see her skirt soaked in tears, making my heart wretch. 

“A-are you angry with me?” I asked timidly, waiting for a reaction. And definitely I got one.

“Of course I’m angry Diana! But right now, I’m sad, I’m so fucking sad I can’t even handle it. So please, just let me sit and cry in peace.” Akko half yelled, jolting me upright. She was being too loud, someone would hear, I had to move us somewhere where we could speak more freely. 

“I apologize. But please, let us go to a more secluded area and we can talk about it,” I say desperately, seizing her arm to pull her up. She viously rips her arm out of my hold, standing up on her own. 

“You know what? Fuck you, and fuck Amanda. Oh, and don’t forget to tell Hannah about this little randevu between the two of you, I bet she’ll be excited to hear about it.” She yells, her voice shaking with every word. I take a step closer, putting my hand out as if to warn a stray animal that I wasn’t going to harm it. 

I laid my hand on her shoulder, “L-look I’m sorry about this, but if we could talk about this elsewher-” I was cut off by a loud smack. Specifically, a smack to the face. Specifically, my face. 

Akko looked shocked at least, but didn’t offer any sort of apology. 

I didn’t know what to say. Or how to make it better. “I’m sorry Akko. I think I should take my leave.” I say, my head hanging low. 

“Yeah, you should. Oh, and don’t forget to wash your hands, I can still smell her on you.” My face glowed red as I walked away. Whether it was from shame, embarrassment, or the red hand-shaped mark on my cheek. I couldn’t tell. Maybe it was all three.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate my discord server. I also can't write anything sad so Akko came out angry-ish


End file.
